Cold air warm feeling
by CuteDogs
Summary: Seto Kaiba and Katsuya Jounouchi is stuck in the middle of nowhere waiting for the bus to come. Snowballs are thrown. Puppyshipping


**Cold air warm feeling**

'_Why me?_' Katsuya Jounouchi breathed out in annoyance as he sat on the bench at the bus stop. Katsuya pulls his arms over his chest for the warmth. Who would have thought he would be stuck outside in minus 12 Celsius cold with snow and Seto Kaiba sitting next to him.

Katsuya watch at Seto trough the corner of his eye. He was surprised that Seto didn't show any feeling that he was freezing or even that it was cold there. He just sat there as far as he could away from him on the bench with his closed eyes.

Katsuya mutters to himself how they could have missed their school bus leaving both him and Seto far away from civilization. Well if it wasn't for Seto's dog comments then they would have been inside the warm bus right now heading home. Katsuya misses his warm bed and the pillow he could hug when he sleep.

"Stop moving around mutt" Katsuya turns his head towards the CEO and death glares at him. Seto sat there still with closed eyes and his legs crossed and his arms over his chest.

"I'm no mutt moneybags" Katsuya snaps back.

Seto opens his eyes and the ice cold glare at Katsuya. For an normal person who got Seto's ice cold glares at him/her would have sent chills down its back but for Katsuya who was used for the glare he just glares back.

"Then stop moving" Seto says while he digs in his pocket to get his cellphone. Seto growls in his mind and puts his phone back in his pocket.

"It's kinda hard when it's freezing cold out here" Katsuya growls at Seto

Seto smirks at the comment "Then this would make your tail wave with happiness because we are still stuck here and the bus comes in about 30 minutes"

"Stop making dog comments. They are getting old. And why can't you get an phone that works for once" Katsuya implies at Seto's cellphone.

"Well excuse me then if I'm the only one who has a phone. I would have never guessed that a dog could own a phone"

*Splat*

Seto feels the cold snow on his face and turns towards Katsuya who sat there with an smirk on his face. Seto had enough he would not take it. Picking up some snow in his hand and making it into an ball he trows it at Katsuya which hit the side of his head and fell of the bench landing on a pile of snow.

"COLD" Katsuya screams as he tries to get up from the snow pile as quickly as possible. Seto sat there at first staring at the scene and when Katsuya screamed made him laugh like an maniac.

Katsuya brushes the snow of him and gives Seto an mock glare. He clench his fists and walks in front of Seto and with the snow in his hand he rubs the snow at his face.

Seto rubs the snow of his face and he gets up from the bench and now he only was only an centimeter away from Katsuya's face.

"That wasn't very nice" Seto comments as he grabs Katsuya's right arm in his hand and pulls him closer. Katsuya gulps as he was only a few millimeters away from their faces to touch each other '_Oh God what is he up to now?!_' Katsuya got every kind of thoughts of what Seto could do to him.

"Kaiba you do know that you are only a millimeter away from my face, ya know" Katsuya tries to get his arm back from Seto put Seto grabs it even harder than before making Katsuya wince in pain.

"I know that. I'm not dumb you know" Seto says back.

"Then could you give me my arm back?" Katsuya tries to convince the CEO. Seto gives Katsuya an lifted eye brown before he lets go of the arm. Katsuya backs away from Seto and rubs his arm. '_That guy is freaking me out_' Katsuya thinks while he sits down on the bench again and gives Seto an stare.

Seto sits back down on his 'part' of the bench an back into the mode he was earlier. He picks his phone back in his hand and sends an message to Mokuba when Katsuya didn't look at his direction. ´´10 minutes´´ Seto send the mail to Mokuba and puts the cellphone back in his pocket.

Jounouchi feels his body getting even more colder. He starts to shiver.

"Don't tell me that you are shivering" Seto said while facepalming which made him earn a glare from Katsuya.

"Y-you're the one t-to s-say who d-doesn't f-freeze" Katsuya points out while he tries to pull his arms over his body to keep the rest of the warmth he has left.

Katsuya feels two arms wrap around him and he slowly turns his head towards the direction where Seto is supposed to sit "Kaiba what are you-"

"Keep your mouth shut and help out here a little" Seto interrupts Katsuya. Katsuya got an small pink blush on his cheeks but was unable to see if you didn't have an microscope.

Katsuya relaxes his body and leans closer to Seto which causes his heart to beat even harder. Katsuya has for over 2 years been in love with Seto but didn't have the guts to tell him about it and now he was sitting right next to him and they weren't arguing. Katsuya smells Seto's Cologne the sweet smell makes Katsuya's mind go crazy.

Seto keeps Katsuya in a firm hug and for the first time he gets an real smile on his face '_This is the first time I can hold you in my arms Katsuya_' Seto thinks. A couple of weeks ago Seto got a strange feeling when Katsuya was around him hell even close him. At first he thought it was something he ate but later on it turned out to be that he was in love with the blond.

"I love you" Katsuya murmurs while snuggling in Seto's arms. Which caught Seto's attention.

"What did you just say?" Seto says surprised.

Katsuya's eyes snaps open and he backs away from Seto but it was an bad move once again he ends in the pile of snow. Katsuya stays lying down on the pile of snow staring at Seto "Nothing" he tries to convince Seto. But Seto was smarter than that.

"To me it wasn't. It sounded like you said that you love me"

Katsuya scratches behind his head an laughs a little "Have you gone nuts of course I didn't say that. I said I'm sleepy" Katsuya starts to mentally slap him for saying that. He could have said something more believable than that and now he was screwed.

Seto lifts his eye brown and he gets an smirk on his face "So the puppy loves his master"

Katsuya sits up in the pile of snow and crosses his arms "So what if I do" Suddenly Katsuya feels himself being picked up from the pile of snow and on someones lap. Katsuya blinks in confusion as Seto leans over to him and whispers in his ear "Master loves his puppy too"

Now Katsuya stares stunned at Seto "H-he does?" and the response was an warm kiss on his lips.

~4 minutes later~

Katsuya tries to push him away from Seto's hug which made Seto pull him closer "Kaiba let go of me!" Katsuya says while squirming in Seto's lap.

"What's your problem now" Seto sighs

"It's to hot" Katsuya complains.

Seto roles his eyes "Do you want me to push you in that snow pile again" Katsuya stops and stares at Seto "You wouldn't"

"Try me" Seto said while leaning closer towards Katsuya's mouth and pushes his lips on them forcing them into a kiss while hearing a car getting closer towards them.

END

Little snow fluff.

Review please


End file.
